


Guardian Sentai Wizardranger

by ColonyDropper69



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Magic, Manga & Anime, Mecha, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonyDropper69/pseuds/ColonyDropper69
Summary: A demonic organization known as the Exciles are trying to disrupt the peace of the world. So, a team of special Wizards was formed to battle the demons. Wizards that use the power of the High Guardians as their familiars. The name of this team is Guardian Sentai Wizardranger!
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

To decide a person's status in a subject, they must be judged and be put in one of two boxes. A "positive" and a "negative". For example, in the subject of studies, students will be split into the "smart" (the positive) and the "dumb" (the negative). It's funny how simple it can be, right? Of course, a person's intelligence is not the only thing they will be judged by. Their wealth, health, looks, attitude and actions will always be judged by society's eyes. After every single person has been judged in every single category, they will either be good or bad in society's eyes. But.... Is a person that has been put in the positive box will always be good?

***

It's Nighttime. A time of peace. The time where people usually rest. The time where there's no light and darkness rules the world. A teenage boy named Akihito Floga is strolling around the city, seemingly looking for something. He was wearing a red sweater. It was a bit cold outside as spring just started. "Blaze, found anything yet?" He asked a question, in a rather monotone voice to 'Blaze', a dragon contained in a stone. Blaze replied, "I can sense an Excile's mana coming from that building, boy." He turned towards the building that Blaze mentioned and followed up with a question, "That love hotel?"

Blaze answered, "Yeah. Maybe the host is getting spicy with a person inside~!" Irritated, he scolded Blaze, "Geezer, be serious. There's no time, right?" But even in irritation, his voice stayed monotone but that doesn't seemed to matter to him. He started running towards the building. Blaze continued speaking, "Yeah. Since I can sense an Excile's mana, I'm sure..... The host is planning a murder." He quickly opened the door and entered. His presence had surprised the receptionist at the counter.

Akihito turned towards the stairs and started running up it, "Which floor, Blaze?"

"It seems to be coming from the 2nd floor." After a climbing the flights of stairs, he arrived at the second floor and was greeted by a hall full of doors.

"Room?" Before Blaze could answer, they heard a man's scream from inside one of the rooms, "Quickly, room 2 - 5!" Urged Blaze. Akihito quickly ran towards the mentioned room. He turned the door knob but of course, it was locked. He held Blaze in his right hand and pressed the 'button' on him.

A voice announced, *Blaze!*

Akihito's right fist gets covered in flames. He chanted, "Burning Fist" and swung his fist towards the door. In a single strike, the door was taken down. The inside of the room can now be seen. Directly in front of Akihito is a demonic creature called an 'Excile'. It stood, covered in blood. Lying on the ground against the wall right next to the excile is the man who was screaming. His lifeless body, surrounded by a pool of blood. A big stab wound located on his heart. "Tch. I'm too late, huh?" Akihito muttered to himself. Surprised at Akihito's appearance, the Excile started running towards him and readied it's claws to strike him. Akihito pressed the button on Blaze again as he readied his fists. Once again, he chanted, "Blazing Fist." In one swift motion, he punched the Excile and sent it flying out the window. The sound of glass shattering can be heard. Akihito pressed the button on the Wizstone again and a red magic circle formed on top of it. It started spinning and the bottom handle of a wand wand called the Wizcaster slowly comes out. He pulled it out and pushed the first button on it that's located at the side of its handle.

It announced, *Change Spell!* He pulled a handle on the bottom of the Wizcaster as he ran towards the window. A slot opened. He inserted Blaze into the slot and pushed the handle back in as he jumped out of the window. The slot closed. Akihito then said, "Wiz Change." He pressed the trigger on the Wizcaster. His whole body gets enveloped in red hot flames. By the time he landed, the flames had already dispersed into thin air and every part of his body was clad in red armour, similar to a Samurai. A helmet resembling a dragon was formed around his head. He has transformed, into the warrior known as a Wizardranger. Akihito saw the Excile not far from him and started chasing after it. While he does, flames emerged from the Wizcaster in the form of a blade. He brushed the flames off against the back his left arm. The flames flew off, only leaving behind a one-edged blade, similar to a katana's. The flames that were brushed off became a sword's sheath and gets attached to his belt. 

*Wiz Katana!*

He continued chasing after the Excile. As Akihito got closer to the Excile, red-coloured mana enveloped the Blade of the Wiz Katana before turning into red hot flames. He slashed in the direction of the Excile and unleased a flame projectile in the form of a crescent moon. This spell is called Floga Sword-Style, Second Form: Crescent Moon. It flew straight towards the Excile and hit it in the back. It screamed in pain, "ARGH!!!" And fell down to it's knees. It turned its head towards Akihito stopped only a few feet away from the Excile. He carefully observes the Excile's movements while still holding his Katana in the Seigan no Kamae stance.

Seconds after, the Excile slowly got up while facing Akihito's direction and readying its claws. It swiftly charged towards him. When the Excile is only a feet away from Akihito, it swung his claws towards him however Akihito blocked the attack with the blade of his Katana before using his knee to hit the Excile in the stomach. While the Excile flinched back from the pain, Akihito took the opportunity to slash it in the chest. The Excile screamed in pain while moving back a few steps. Blaze exclaimed in excitement, "Alright, boy! Let's finish this!"

Akihito's Katana gets enveloped in red hot flames as he prepared himself to strike. Akihito ran towards the Excile. Once the Excile was in slashing distance, he does a precise traditional Samurai Slash through the Excile's abdomen. This spell is called "Floga Sword-Style, First Form: Blazing Slash. The Excile screamed in pain as it's body gets engulfed in flames. After what seemed like minutes, the flames disappeared and the Excile fell down to the ground. The Darkness of the Excile, which is a dark purplish aura, exited out of the it's body and the Excile is no more. The only thing that remained was the body of a lady, aka the host.

A voice transmitted from Akihito's helmet, "Takeo Pyli to Akihito Floga. Confirm your situation over." Akihito replied back, "Takeo-san, the Excile has been taken care of. Please call the ambulance for the host and a clean-up crew for a victim, a man seemingly in his 40s in the Le Forte Love Hotel, room 2 - 5."

Takeo replied to Akihito's request, "Understood. They're on their way now."

***

Somewhere, atop of a building is another Excile who was watching the whole thing unfold. This Excile's face resembles that of a woman. Throughout her body and limbs are are several golden dots making up the shape of the virgo constellation. She is one of the Excile generals. Her name is Parthena. The darkness that exited out of the recently defeated Excile flew towards her. She extended her hand out and darkness rested on her palm. Disappointed, she asked it, "Defeated already?" The darkness turned back into a stone before shattering into several pieces, "Oh well. You did a good enough job. Now rest."

***

The Exciles. They're a unique species of demonic creatures. The term is derived from the word exceed and exile. The reason for that is because that demonic creature was a human corrupted by darkness, gaining power that exceeds the limits of humans, eventually exiling their humanity and becoming a demon. There are certain conditions for a human to become an Excile. 

The first one is a human. The second one is an Excile Stone. It is an item made with a magic stone mixed with the Exciles' darkness. The third one is, great desire. This will be the link between the human and the stone, the main force that drives them to become a demon. Their form, shape and abilities all differs.


	2. 1.1

And so the next day came.

Akihito woke up from his sleep while brushing his red hair with his hand. When he heard a melodious tune ringing, his crimson eyes immediately went to his smartphone, laying on top of the lamp table to the right of his beg and reached out for it. Once it was in his hands, he looked at the screen. It says Takeo Pyli. He is a Magic Knight in charge of Akihito. Akihito answered, "Hello?" Takeo-san greeted him, "Good morning, Akihito. Great job last night. I'll send the money to you later."

"Understood."

Takeo continued speaking, "You're going to be starting school today, right? You're already in second year of high school, right?"

Akihito replied, "Yeah. But because of the suspension, I'm a week late."

"What's wrong with being only a week late? You're still young so you should enjoy every single moment of your high school life."

Upon hearing Takeo talking about youth, Akihito felt the need to tease him for it, "Takeo-san."

"What?"

"Only old men talks like that. Aren't you showing your age a little?"

"What was that?! I'm still 24, you little bastard!" Said Takeo, irritated.

Despite his the blank look on his face, Akihito was happy that his teasing worked. Takeo asked him, "Do you want to know about the Excile's host last night?"

Akihito thought to himself for a moment before answering, "Sure." Takeo-san started telling him about the Excile's host, "She's a woman in her early 40s, the same as the man who was killed last night. She and the man were married for a few years. However, the man cheated on her. In an attempt to get revenge, she became an Excile and as you have seen, she has successfully killed him. She will be judged by the court later."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Well, I have to go now. Talk to you later."

After Takeo-san dismissed the call, Akihito got dressed for in his school uniform; a white button up shirt worn over by an indigo jacket with the Kidemonas Academy logo paired with a saffron orange tie, proof that he is in fact a second year high school student. After exiting his room, he went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Akihito lives only with his little sister, Akari Floga in a medium apartment. Both him and his sister live in Tokyo but not exactly the normal Tokyo. In this world's version of Tokyo, there live what you call mages, those who can use mana and convert it into whatever shape the desire. In Tokyo is where young mages such as Akihito come to hone their skills. All to become the best mage in the world, not that it mattered to Akihito.

After he finished making breakfast, Akihito stood in front of the door to his little sister's room. He knocked on it once. As there was no answer. He continued knocking and called for her, "Akari! Wake up! Breakfast!" But again, she didn't answer. Akihito decided to just let her be and ate breakfast without her. After finishing his breakfast, he packed his bento inside his dark green school bag and exited his apartment after wearing his black school shoes. 

Akihito goes to the school, Kidemonas Academy. An Academy made specifically to nurture the talents of young mages and is famous for it's high graduation rate. Many people from high prestigious families come here. This school is split into two divisions, the high school division and the middle school division.

When Akihito exited his apartment building and into the path that leads to the main road, the first thing that came into sight is the beautiful scenery of petals falling from cherry blossom trees along the path. A gentle breeze brushed past his face as he walked in the direction of the train station. It's spring, alright. A few minutes later, he reached the train station. As expected, it is crowded with people but that doesn't stop him from being able to buy a train ticket and getting on the bullet train early.

10 minutes later, he exited the bullet train, went past the big crowd of people and continued his way to school after exiting the train station. A few minutes later, he arrived at the main road leading to Kidemonas that's only a kilometre away. At this point, the cherry blossom petals had scattered everywhere on this road. Akihito continued walking down the path. A few minutes later however, Akihito's attention was caught when he heard a girl's voice letting out a very distinct, "Ah." 

Akihito looked up directly, following the direction of the voice and saw a girl, falling several feet from above. Normally, this sort of situation would drive someone to panic but Akihito stayed calm and emotionless. He always was, no matter the situation. Akihito prepared his hands to catch her. He didn't have to move much as he is in the perfect position. The girl landed directly into Akihito's arms. Akihito observed her attire. She's wearing the Kidemonas Academy High School Uniform. A white button-up shirt covered by a cobalt blue jacket with the Kidemonas Academy logo paired with a pink bow tie, showing that she is a first year high school student. In addition, she was wearing a charcoal grey miniskirt and a pair of white thigh high socks. In her left hand, Akihito could see that she's holding a necklace consisting of a metallic blue chain and a golden crest. In the middle of the crest is a pure white crystal. 

Akihito's eyes then focused on the girl's face. She have a pair of large round sky blue eyes and primary blue hair long enough to only go over her shoulder with a fringe around her eyes and bangs on either side of her face. The girl was beautiful, comparable to a princess from a fairy tale. Akihito's eyes met with the girl's that's giving off a look of surprise and confusion. There was silence surrounding the air between then until Akihito asked her, "Are you okay?" Broken out of her confusion, the girl nodded and answered in a gentle voice, "Yes."

After Akihito gently let her down, the girl thanked him, "Thank you very much." Before, Akihito could say anything as a reply, the most clichéd thing happened. The wind blew the girl's skirt up, revealing her black panties. The girl, clearly embarrassed, tried to cover it by pushing her skirt down. Akihito only stood there in silence. With a face red from embarrassment the girl asked him, "Did you see them.....?" Obviously, she was referring to said panties. Akihito stood still in silence, unswayed by the situation before answering, "Yes."

The flustered expression on her face eventually morphed into anger, "Then, die." A cobalt blue magic circle appeared out of thin air. She chanted, "Water Spear." The handle of a spear made out of water emerged from it. She pulled it out of the magic circle completely, revealing a Hozoin-Ryu Spear completely made out of crystal blue water. She charged towards Akihito at incredible speed but his reaction wasn't any different than before. He was calm and thought of how to deal with this situation.

Just as the tip of the spear was about to come in contact with his face, he motioned with his right hand to stop and said to her, "Alright, stop." The girl stopped dead in her tracks. Akihito continued, "I have a few things to say to this very clichéd situation. First of all, I didn't do anything to you other than an accidental looking, right? It's not like I intentionally flipped up your skirt. It was the wind that did it, no? Why should be hit for such a ridiculous reason? Imagine how many victims there would be if this became a habit. Second of all, I just saved you didn't I? I'll admit, it wasn't much but imagine how stupid would it be if someone saved you from dying and then you hurt them just because they accidentally saw your underwear. Thirdly, if this sort of incident is a continuously recurring event that happens just because someone accidentally saw your underwear, then maybe you should consider switching to tights instead."

After saying all that Akihito walked pass by her and said "And finally, black underwear doesn't suit you. With that being said, farewell." Akihito continued down the road to school. The girl turned around to face his direction and looked at him walk by in utter shock and disbelief. After they were far enough form her, Blaze, who was silent the entire time said to Akihito, "B-Boy...... Wasn't that a bit too harsh?"

"I guess. But that last part was actually a joke."

"I don't think she interpreted that as a joke with your very monotone way of saying it. Plus, who the hell makes fun of a girl's underwear?"

"Who the hell would just unjustifiably stab someone with a spear after *accidentally* seeing their underwear?"

"G-Good point......."

***

When Akihito arrived at Kidemonas, he was met with the large presence of the school. The building is white like any other school however instead of having a school field, this school has several stadium arenas for the students to spar in. When he entered Kidemonas's entrance, he searched for his shoes locker. After finding it, he exchanged his black outdoor shoes with his white indoor shoes and finally entered the school further. Just as he was about to go to his assigned classroom, he heard the voice of a male student calling him, a voice he's all to familiar with, "Akihito......? That's you, right?"

Akihito turned around to face the source of the voice. A few feet away, he saw a male student with the same orange saffron tie as him with yellow hair and yellow eyes. When the male student clearly recognised Akihito he excitedly exclaimed, "It is you!" The student wore a joyful expression on his face as he ran up towards Akihito and gave him a big squeeze, "How long as it been?! Six months?! I missed you!"

The student's squeeze was so tight that Akihito felt a difficulty breathing. He calmly said to the student, "Riku, please get off me. You're..... Suffocating me......"

"Oh, sorry sorry!" Riku said with a smile as he stopped squeezing Akihito. His full name is Riku Seismos. He is Akihito's best friend since middle school. 

Although Akihito seemed to have very little emotions on his face and in his words, Riku was the total opposite. He's very cheerful and very popular among students. He is known to be very strong and good at mathematics. He is also the accountant of the Student Council. He is the only son of the Seismos Family. His father is a high ranking commander of the military. Riku is also very kind to others and won't hesitate to help someone in need. Seemed like the perfect guy to date, right? Wrong. Riku is...... Dense. Like, REALLY DENSE. How dense you ask? Almost at the Ichika Orimura level. Girls will often fight for him while he has no idea what's even going on. Truly the definition of a rom-com protagonist. Akihito tried too many times to make him realize that there's a literal Battle Royale happening because of him but to no avail.

Riku spoke in joy and in excitement, "So, how have you been?!"

"I'm just fine. How about you?"

"I'm doing well! It's been so long since we last hang out so how about we hang out at your place? You see, the president just lent me a dvd for an anime! How about watching it together? How about this Sunday?!"

Akihito actually wanted to refuse because of the whole Wizardranger thing but when it comes to Riku, it's hard for him to because of how cheerful he is. So, he recluntantly agrees.

"Alright, it's a promise! See you later!"

Riku walked off, clearly happy with Akihito's answer.

Blaze was surprised at this development and asked Akihito a question, "Who was that?"

"Riku Seismos. My friend."

Blaze was shocked at his reply, "Eh?! You have a friend, Akihito?! Not just that, you actually held up a normal conversation?!"

"You say that like you've discovered a supernatural phenomenon. Class is going to start soon so don't talk to me for the rest of the day."

As Akihito continues down the hallway, he was stared at by many. Stared at by the eyes of society. They all judged him and whispered among themselves.

"That's Akihito Floga, right?"

"That's him isn't it? Akihito Floga."

"He beat up several middle school students last year."

"I don't want to get close to him. He seems dangerous."

"Him and his siblings are a disgrace towards the Floga family. 

"I know right? He should just quit."

Normally, people would get mad when insulted, right? But that's not the case with Akihito. Why should he get mad at people for telling the truth? He is a disgrace to his family. That's what he firmly believes.

You see, Akihito's family, The Floga Family, are famous for using the Floga Sword-Style. Their technique of handling a sword is very traditional. Of course, the only difference is that they infuse it with magic. His family owns a dojo and teaches people how to use the Katana. His family's dojo used to be very famous however it hasn't been doing that well for the last 5 years. Their reputation got even worse during last Fall's incident. Akihito had beat up several students from the middle school division of Kidemonas Academy. No, "beating up" was an understatement. He almost murdered them all by continuously hitting them with a bamboo stick and burning them alive. Despite the countless screaming and begging, he didn't stop until he was satisfied. Nobody died but the aftermath was too big. His family was sued for attempted murder by several families. In turn, his family lost almost everything. 

Akihito is now in front of his classroom. He slid the door open and entered. Upon entering, he got a few death stares from his classmate but he didn't seemed to mind. He went to his seat and hung his bag on the side of his desk. A few minutes later, his homeroom teacher, Kobayashi Pyli entered the room. She is a petite and short woman with green eyes and short hair. She is wearing a pink blazer over a white shirt paired with a black miniskirt and tights. On her waist is a belt and hanging on it is a sheathed Katana. All around, she has the respectable and cool teacher vibe around her.

After taking attendance, Kobayashi started her lecture, "Here, in Kidemonas Academy, your status in society does not matter. Everything will be decided by your actions here as a student. Today we're going over the basics of magic. As you all know, using magic is an act of using Mana, a form of energy that flows through all life and the environment and converting it into another shape or form. During the old ages, mages usually use a long chant to cast a spell. For example......." Kobayashi-Sensei raised up her right hand and aimed it at the students. She started chanting, "Oh Wind, flow freely and bring about a soothing breeze." As she chanted, a pink magic circle formed in the palm of her hands, "Mild Breeze."

A mild pink breeze blew out of the magic circle Kobayashi created. The student felt refreshed by the breeze. A few seconds later, it stopped, "As you can see, I just casted wind magic but that's the old fashioned way. We have advanced magic to the point of being able to just chant the spell name however, to do this however, you must imagine the shape of the spell. Like this." She raised up her hand aimed at the students once again. She closed her eyes and imagined the shape of the spell, a mild breeze blowing through. A few seconds of doing so, the same pink magic circle opened up, "Mild Breeze." The same pink breeze blew out of the newly formed magic circle.

"When I cast a spell, the mana inside me gets used up based on the scale of the spell but will recover over time. A chant is needed for a spell to fully activate. At least that's the case for us humans. They're races that can cast magic without chanting such as demons. From birth, mana circulates inside the bodies of us mages and we are dependent on them as they act as a life force however the mana inside our bodied stayed dormant for a few years before eventually awakening. Now, a question, what age does the mana inside your body awakens inside you? Satoh-kun." She pointed to a male student. He stood up and answered, "Age 7-9".

"Correct." Said Kobayashi, "When your mana awakens, you will acquire an attribute and a Class. An attribute is the type of elemental magic that you can use. It can range from flame magic to even crystal magic. Mages inherits their class and attributes from their parents. If both the parents are mages then the child will inherit either parents' abilities. Do note that attributes and classes come in pairs. This means an event where the child receives the mother class but the father's attribute and vice versa is impossible. As you all already saw, my attribute is Wind. Everyone can only use one type of elemental magic. You can either use elemental magic by releasing it just like I did just now or you can use it to enhance a certain body part of yours. For example....." Kobayashi imagined her hand being enveloped in pink wind. Within seconds of doing so, her right hand's fist gets enveloped in pink wind. She chanted, "Wind Fist!" and swung her fist through the air. As she did, a surge of wind blew through the classroom. "You can also infuse your mana with a weapon to create an even stronger elemental magic attack but before that I will explain about Classes first. Classes are titles used to describe your various capabilities. Now then, who can name 5 of the classes that you may acquire? Akihito."

Everyone's eyes are now on him. Of course they're just death stares but again Akihito doesn't seemed to mind them. He got up and named 5 different classes, "Samurai, Spearman, Tank, Fencer and Marksman."

By the way, Akihito's class is Samurai. Samurai is a class skilled at using single edged weapons such as Katanas and sickles. It's main focus is fighting in short range using powerful attacks paired with excellent agility.

Riku's class is Tank. Tank is a class with brute strength and high amount of defence. Its main focus is to draw enemy's attention to it while mowing them down. Tanks are usually heavily armoured to emphasise on their high amount of defence even more. They have a variety of weaponry that usually consist of heavy weapons such as axes or maces but there are some who prefer fighting with their fists. Despite being a tank class, Riku has a fairly average build for a male high schooler but don't let that fool you. His punches are deadly.

The teacher told Akihito that his answer was, "Correct. Just as I have stated, Classes are used to verify your various capabilities. This also includes your mana's compatibility with certain types of weapons. While we can fight without using weapons by casting spells, it is still much easier to fight with one as we can infuse out mana with the weapon, making full use of our capabilities. My class is Samurai. A class compatible with single edged weapons like a Katana. Now, I will demonstrate infusing your mana with your weapon." As she said that, went in front of a wooden dummy standing still to her right. She imagined her sword being enveloped in wind. As she did, a pink wind started enveloped her Katana. She chanted, "Wind Slash!" The Wind enveloping her Katana became more intense. In one swift motion, she sliced the wooden dummy in half, "And that's the basics." Said Kobayashi with a heart-warming smile. The students clapped but not because of Kobayashi's performance but because of her smile. Her damn cute smile.

***

It's now after school. Akihito is now in the faculty office. Why? Here you go.

"Ah~ I'm so tired~!" Said Kobayashi while stretching her arms out. Akihito watched her as he is standing next to her, "So..... Why was I called here?"

"Oh, this is your first day back at school after the suspension after all so I wanted to ask, how was your day?" Asked Kobayashi with a moderately sweet smile.

"Other than a few death stares, not much." Akihito replied nonchalantly.

Kobayashi is a member of the same guild Takeo is in while also being a teacher. Incidentally, she is also Takeo's older sister. Of course, she also know about Akihito being a Wizardranger. Akihito had known Kobayashi since he was a child. She was a role model to him. Her and Takeo's class are Samurai. She, alongside Takeo have trained at the Floga Dojo.

Kobayashi continued asking Akihito questions, "So, how is Akari? She hasn't been coming to school."

"She's doing fine for the most part. I think it'll be awhile before she's ready to go back to school."

"Is that so? Well, it's good to know she's doing well."

Akihito bowed his head down a bit, "Thank you for caring for us. I'll see you tomorrow."

***

And so, school ended without anything interesting happening. Akihito exited the school grounds and is now on his way back home. While he was walking back, he felt someone following him. He turned his head slightly. His guess was correct.

Blaze told him, "Hey, boy."

Akihito replied, "I know." He started walking faster and the person followed him without knowing Akihito's plan. When Akihito turned a corner, he hid in a bush somewhere until the person following him passed by. It was a girl from the same school as him. (Why is she following me?) 

After a few minutes of waiting inside the bush, he checked the coast to see if it was clear. After confirming that it is, he got up and left.

***

Akihito reached home without any casualties. 

A few hours later, it was nighttime. Akihito had just finished cooking dinner. He called out to his sister, "Akari! Dinner!"

Just like this morning, there was no response. He went to his sister's room and started knocking and calling out her name. Again, there was no response. And so, Akihito hatched out a plan. He played his phone's ringtone for a bit and then disabled it. Then, he pretended to talk to someone, "Yes? Oh, mom? I just finished preparing dinner. Oh, Akari? She's reading the doujinshi she bought the other day. The very erotic on-"

Before he could finish, the door to Akari's room was immediately swung open. A girl with red hair and crimson eyes with facial features similar to Akihito ran out and shouted, "WAIT!!!" She looked at Akihito to see that he wasn't actually talking to anyone and was puzzled. Akihito smiled and patted her on the head, "Dinner. I cooked beef stew."

She blushed and slapped his arm away while calling him an, "Idiot." Akari Floga is in her third year of middle school. Similar to Akihito, her attribute is fire and her class is Samurai. They both sat down on the dining table. In front of them is a plate of white rice accompanied by beef stew. She looked mesmerized by it. They both said, "Thank you for this meal" and proceeded to take a spoonful of the rice and beef stew. Akari's face lit up.

Akihito was happy seeing her reaction, "How is it?"

"It's delicious~! Although it can be a bit more spicy."

"Akari, you know that I don't like spicy food. Just add some chili oil to your stew." Said Akihito as he pointed to a small container containing chilli oil at the center of the dining table. 

"Aki-nii...... Aren't you ashamed that you cannot eat handle any spicy food compared to your little sister?"

It's true. Akihito doesn't like spicy food. Every time he accidentally take a bite out of something spicy, he would immediately barf it out at a nearby restroom, "Why would exactly would I be ashamed?"

As he said that, Akihito got up and started patting her on the head. She immediately blushed and gently slapped his hand away, "S-Stop that! I'm not a child anymore!"

Akihito answered with a "Fine." But his heart is saying, "I'm definitely not stopping."

***

The Next Day, after school, the same thing happened to Akihito as yesterday as he walked home from school. Someone was following him. He did the same thing as yesterday however, the results are different this time. While hiding in the bush, he saw the girl who had been following him bumped into a few guys.

(According to the book of clichés, the guys are going to hit on her and then she's going to beat them all up. Let's see if I'm right).

"S-Sorry." She said while trying to composed herself. The guys turned around and saw her. Then, they were mesmerized by her, "Ho~? You sure are cute! How about we go out together?!"

The girl tried to refuse, "No..... I'm doing important right now." But the guys wouldn't listen to her, "Come one~. I'll show you a good time~." A mildly irritated expression appeared on the girl's face. Coldly she said, "Please move. I have an assignment to complete." "Oh, scary~! But you're really cute too when you're angry. Come on. Let's go." One of the guys reached out to grab hurt harm but the girl immediately slap his hand away before politely saying, "Please move." The girl told them again. "Why you...... That hurt....!" One of the guys shouted. "You're not gonna interfere, boy?" Asked Blaze. "No, I think I'll watch for now." Then, that unbelievable thing happened again. A wind blew past, lifting the girl's skirt up again and revealing her panties. (Checkmate.) The girl immediately went from mildly irritated to angry. The girl grabbed a guy's arm and did a judo throw on him, hitting another guy. "Why you.....!" Another guy tried to punch her but she caught his arm while he was swinging it and harshly tapped him in the abdomen with a high amount of force before throwing him towards the same direction as the previous guy. The last guy standing pulled out a knife, "S-Stay back!" He shouted at her while his is voice trembling. Purplish lightning can be seen emerging out of the knife. 

The girl didn't even flinch and instead her hand reached for the exposed thigh. The skirt did a good job of hiding but on her thigh is a holster with a short stick in it. Her hand held onto it and pulled it out. Whilst in the holster, it may look like a stick but when outside, there is a spear blade shape-like object connected top that's full of mechanical details and panel lines. After doing so, the stick extended out using various hinges on the stick. Eventually, it became a spear. This is the Foudre Spear Model-MR02. It is a compact, collapsible weapon made for spearman class mages. The guy didn't run and prepared himself. He ran towards her and chanted, "Thunderous Stab!" as he swung the knife towards her face. The knife headed directly towards the girl's stomach. Before it could even go further than a few inches further however, she directed the tip of the spear towards the blade of knife, blocking it. In one swift motion, she swung the upper half of the spear upwards, flinging the knife in the air. After the lightning disappeared from the knife, it got lodged into the ground behind them. The last guy now disarmed, took a step back and accidentally tripped, falling on his butt. He crawled backwards out of fear as the girl strode towards him. 

(Looks like I'm right. I should interfere before somebody gets killed).

The girl raised her spear, ready to knock out the guy with the blunt part of her spear's blade. The moment she swung it down is when Akihito stepped in and blocked her attack from reaching the guy by grabbing the spear's blade. Since its only the blunt part, it didn't hurt Akihito much. A surprised expression appeared on the girl's face before Akihito said to the guy, "Escape while you can." The guy helped his friends up and left. Akihito looked at the girl in the eye and greeted her, "Hello, black lingerie girl."

"B-Black lingerie girl?!" She said, offended by his words as the spear dispersed into the thin air, "Don't call me the black lingerie girl!" Akihito calmly replied, "It was a joke." The girl was puzzled at his reply. She composed herself and coldly asked him with a glare, "Why did you interfere?" "I only came here to stop you. You're lucky that the fight didn't escalate by much. Otherwise, the Neutrals around you might've gotten hurt. Look." The girl looked around her and saw there are people watching her with judgemental and feared eyes. Watching them made the girl a little uneasy. Mages would've been able to defend themselves if anything were to happen but not these people. These people were born without the ability to allow mana circulation in their body and thus cannot use magic. These people are known as Neutrals. They live and coexist together with the mages of this world. "I believe my actions earlier was self defence." Said the girl, "I was taught to defend myself if strangers try to harass or hurt me." "It wasn't self defence. You hurt them first." "That's not tru-" The girl stopped her sentence halfway. She thought back about her actions and realised what Akihito said was true. She became red with embarrassment. "See? If you're gonna make it look like self defence, you should've let them hit you first or at least pretend to get hit." The girl's eyes lit up with fascination when she heard Akihito's tip, "I see. Let them hit me first or at least pretend to get hit, huh? I'll remember that for the future." Akihito sighed before saying, "Anyway, looks like what I said the other day was true. You attacking people because they saw your panties is a recurring event." The girl's face changed back to mildly irritated. She glared at him before asking, "Did you see them again?!" "Yes. White with black checkered lines." "D-Don't describe them!" The girl said while flustered, "That's very creepy!" "You say that but weren't you the one stalking me??" The girl's expression shifted to a surprised one when she heard Akihito's remark, "H-How did you know I was stalking you?"

"You were doing so like an amateur. Anyone would notice it." "A-Amateur?!" The girl said, shocked. She held her hand up her chin and mumbled, "Was I really doing it like an amateur? No, if I recall, this is the correct way to stalk someone." "What you said just now was very disturbing." Said Akihito nonchalantly but she was too focused on her method of stalking. Akihito sighed, "Let's discuss this somewhere else." Suggested Akihito, "Follow me." As Akihito as he walked off into the direction of a fast food restaurant, the girl followed him. 

***

Now they're in the aforementioned fast food restaurant. They both set down their trays of food on the table. Akihito ordered an extra burger for takeaway for Akari. They both sat in silence. The girl opened up the box containing her burger. Then...... Guess what she did? She took a knife and fork and tried to eat the burger with those! Akihito was taken aback. It was the first time Blaze saw Akihito like that. Akihito questioned the girl, "Um.... what are you doing?"

She replied, unaware of the crime she commited, "I'm currently eating. Is there a problem?"

"That's not how you eat a burger." 

The girl raised an eyebrow, intrigued by his statement. Akihito grabbed his burger with both hands and lifted it up to his mouth, "This is how you eat a burger properly." he said while taking a bite.

The girl carefully observed every part of his movements and decided to copy him. She set the fork and knife she had in her hands before holding the burger with hands. She lifted it up to her mouth and took a bite. After doing so, she was met with satisfaction and bliss. She was so happy that you can just see the stars in her eyes. Akihito questioned the girl about why she was following him, "Let's start with this. What's your name and why were you following me?"

The girl introduced herself, "My name is Mizuki Rainfall. My mission is to observe you on the student council's order." Mizuki explained herself even further. She's a first year student of Kidemonas's High School division and is the Student Council's Secretary. Her attribute is water and her class is Spearman. Spearman is a class skilled at using weapons with significant reach advantage such as spears and whips. Its main focus is fast attacks in midrange to close range combat with excellent precision. Akihito had heard his classmates talked about her before. They referred to her as the "Water Princess of Purity". "Why did the Student Council ordered you to observe me?" 

"That's because...... Sorry. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to disclose that information."

"Is that so? Then we're done here."

Akihito put his burger back in the box and then storing it in the takeaway bag. Mizuki tried to stop him from leaving but was too late as he had already exited the restaurant. In truth, Akihito did that to provoke her into talking but since she did not do much to stop him, he decided to just leave as the girl had no intention to talk.


	3. 1.2

The next day at morning, Akihito entered Kidemonas. He was walking in the hallway to his classroom when he was stopped in the by a girl he's all to familiar with. Her strict voice commanded Akihito, "Wait right there, Akihito." Their eyes met but Akihito's reaction is no different. He ignored her and walked pass by her. Slightly irritated, the girl the said to him, "I believe I was talking to you, Akihito Floga." He turned around to face her, "I was joking, Chia-nee." The girl coldly responded, "Hmpf. Always with the tasteless jokes, just like your current facial expression."

This girl is Chiaki Foudre. Akihito's childhood friend and cousin. Her attribute is lightning and her class is marksman. Marksman is a class skilled at using long range weapons such as guns. They specialise in precision shooting using projectile weapons to shoot at high-value targets at mid to long ranges. They offer great support to frontline fighters from a distance, making them deadly in battle if one is not careful enough. Chiaki is in the third year of the high school division of Kidemonas, noted by the purple bow tie she's wearing on her uniform attire. She is also the Student Council's Vice President. She comes from the Foudre family that owns the very famous Foudre Corp, a company specializes in creating various tech. Whether it be magic or non-magic related, combat or non-combat, they do it all.

Chiaki is a very prideful and dignified woman and is labeled by people as "The Sharp-eyed Maiden of Lightning" as she is known to be one of the highest ranking Marksman in the whole school. Although she is very popular with the other students, she will not hesitate to harshly criticise someone or something she doesn't like. In addition to the Kidemonas Academy Uniform, she wears black thigh high socks with garter belt straps. Her beauty is best described as maidenly. She has long pink hair paired with large round yet sharp pink eyes. In addition to the Akihito asked her, "How long has it been since we last talk?" "5 years." She firmly answered, "Come with me, to the Student Council's Office."

***

Akihito is in front of the Student Council's office. Chiaki turned the handle to the door and opened it. She entered followed by Akihito. Once he was in, he saw Mizuki and Riku, already inside along with another person sitting at the large mahogany desk. Behind this person is a large window. When Riku saw Akihito, he greeted him, "Yo, Akihito!" Akihito greeted him back, "Hi." Akihito looked at the person sitting at the president's desk. He has green eyes and green ponytail for a hair that he keeps in a braid. His face shows that he is a mixed race of French and Japanese and is best described with the term 'pretty boy'. He stood up and eccentrically greeted Akihito, "Bonjour, Akihito-kun! Welcome to the Student Council's Office!"

This person is Sora Tornade, the student council's president. He is in the same year as Chiaki noted by the purple tie he is wearing. His attribute is Wind and his class is Fencer. Fencer is a class skilled at using a typical fencer's sword such as foil, épée and sabre or double edged swords. On top of rivaling the Samurai class in terms of speed and agility, this class has a high amount of defence that usually make them an effective fighting force at frontline confrontations. 

Sora is the son the Tornade family. The Tornade family uses and teaches their own version of fencing which utilises longswords called the Tornade Sword-Style. The Tornade family are actually rivals with the Floga family for well over a century. However, the Tornade family are significantly more well off as the head of the Tornade Family is more active as a Magic Knight. Sora is admired by students all around and is regarded as the cool and smart Senpai. However, that's only his outside face. His actual personality is..... Well..... You'll see.

It was silent for a moment before Akihito asked him, "So what business do you have with me?" The President smiled and asked him, "Do you like..... Harem Anime?! Personally, I prefer the ones with the ecchi tag!" At that moment, Chiaki took out a gun and aimed it at him. She chanted, "Blank Bolt," and headshot Sora. He screamed in pain as he gets electrocuted. He fell down to the ground. As he get up, smoke can be seen emerging from his head. In a cold tone, Chiaki said to Sora, "President, take this seriously."

As you can see, Sora is a pervert. He acts cool in front of students and is admired by them but in the Student Council's Office, his lust gets unleashed like there is no tomorrow. Around the office, there are various porn mags hidden and he would get a peek once in a while. Of course, he wouldn't dare to try to lay a hand on Chiaki or Mizuki because he would get obliterated.

By the way, the spell that Chiaki just used, 'Blank Bolt' is a basic lightning spell. It is able to electrocute people but it's not that harmful. To make a comparison, it's like shooting a blank round but infused with lightning and it's range is higher. Although it's not that effective in combat, it is able to disarm an unsuspecting person. Sora's body started shaking as he slowly gets up, "S-Sorry, Chiaki."

Oh and Akihito doesn't like Harem Anime. 

Akihito turned to Riku, "Are they always like this?"

"Yep!" Riku answered with a smile.

(I see. So those two are *that* kind of duo. You know, the kind where one is a pervert and the other one set them straight.)

Akihito then asked another question, "So...... Where's the President?" This question irritated Sora and made him instantly stood up tall and answered, "Hey! I'm the President! That's so mean~!"

(He was just in pain a few moments ago but hurting his pride made him recover? Wait, does he even have any pride?)

Akihito replied, "I have my doubts."

Then, Chiaki chimed in, "I know exactly how you feel."

"T-That's so mean~....." Sora said weakly.

Akihito wanted to get this over with already, "This is about that girl over there stalking me yesterday, right? What exactly is your objective?" Sora sat back down I his chair and looked at Akihito directly in the eye and told him, "Actually..... I'm interested in you."

Without missing a beat, Akihito replied with, "Sorry, I don't swing that way."

"Not like that!" He said as he slammed the desk with his right hand.

"Relax, President. I was joking." Sora sighed. After calming down he said to Akihito, "You see, there have been rumours running around school. About a warrior in red armour slaying demons around Tokyo." 

Akihito feigned ignorance and calmly said to him, "Is that so? Never heard of that."

Sora continue, "The warrior apparently uses flame magic and a Katana, meaning their class is Samurai. Similar to you."

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions a bit too quickly? I'm not the only one whose class is Samurai and uses flame magic."

"Of course, I'm aware of that. However...... You're the only one who were suspended in the last 6 months because of your little incident last year. Wouldn't that mean you have a lot of free time in your hands?"

Akihito stayed silent. 

Sora continued, "So...... We're assigning Mizuki-chan over there to observe you."

"For how long?"

"Not long. About a month."

Akihito was about to refuse when Sora said to him, "If you're innocent then you have no reason to refuse, right?"

(Tch. This guy is surprisingly sharp. He'll get suspicious if I refuse.)

"So if you did find out this guy's identity, what exactly are you going to do?" 

Sora gave him a confident smirk, "Nothing in particular. I only wish to have a little chat with him."

(None of his words can be trusted. Oh well, I'll bear with it for a while.)

"Very well. Do whatever you want. Plus, this is a good way to get to know a cute kouhai of mine." Akihito proceeded to glance at Mizuki. Although it was an emotionless glance, she took a few steps back, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

(It's a bit unreasonable but I'll bear with it.)

Chiaki said to Mizuki, "Don't worry, Mizuki. He's not a pervert unlike that green haired piece of sh*t sitting right there."

Sora stood up in protest, "Don't bring hair-kun into this! Hair-kun hasn't done anything wrong! He has served me well as a protagonist's hair!" He said, jokingly upset.

(This really isn't the time to break the fourth wall but whatever.) 

"I'm leaving now." Akihito turned around and walked towards the door. Mizuki stopped him, "Floga-Senpai, wait."

Mizuki hurriedly walked to him, "I'm following you." Just as they both are about to exit, Sora stopped them, "Wait. I have one last question before you go."

Akihito turned around to face him, "What is it?" Sora looked directly in his eyes and asked him, "Was beating my little brother felt that good?"

Akihito viciously grinned at Sora in said to him, "Yeah. Beating up scum like him is the best..... I've never felt more joy in my life!" Then, he exited the Student Council's Office followed by Mizuki.

***

Akihito continued down the hallway with Mizuki right behind him. Of course, people stared at him, judging him but these stares different. 

(Are the stares getting stronger?)

Then, he realized that these are no longer stares. These are glares of jealousy. Why is he getting glares of jealousy? Well..... You guessed it. It's Mizuki. Despite only entering last fall, Mizuki is quite the popular student. She's excellent in magic and combat. When she entered, she was able to easily defeat the highschool students in matches, earning her respect by many. She eventually received the title 'The Water Princess of Purity' from the students. 

She followed Akihito the whole way to class. Only after Akihito entered did she left. The whole time in class, Akihito get deadly glares. Of course, he couldn't care less.

***

And so, lunchtime came. Within a 1 minute period after the bell rang, Mizuki had already arrived at Akihito's class, holding a bento box. As she entered, many students' eyes were on her. They looked as if they had encountered an angel. All of those happy faces turned into death glares as soon as she sat at Akihito's table, "So you're here to observe me during lunchtime as well, huh?" Asked Akihito.

"Yes. I'm supposed to observe you whenever I can) after all."

(Her dedication to her duty is pretty admirable.)

The two of them set down their bento on the desk. Akihito opened his. It's fried chicken. 

Mizuki opened hers and....., "Ah."

It's empty.

"I..... I forgot to pack mine."

Mizuki considered that for a moment but politely refuse, "I cannot do that. I have been given this duty to observe you after all. If I leave now, there's a chance you might escape." "I can go with you if you want." "The cafeteria is crowded. You might be able to escape even if we go together." 

"Then, want to have some of mine?" He suggested.. Akihito softly pushed the bento towards her and handed her the chopsticks. Now, you might be thinking, "If she's so popular and respected then how come nobody offered her any food?" Well, they wanted to but they're all scared. Of Akihito that is. Well, can't blame them. The scene of what happened last year would leave a bad feeling in your stomach. Mizuki wanted to have a bite however she refused, "Sorry, Floga-Senpai. I can't take your lunch. Do not mind me and continue eating," she said while pushing the bento back to him.

"Really?" Asked Akihito.

"Yes." Mizuki answered firmly and confidently.

Upon hearing Mizuki's refusal, Akihito hatched up a plan. He took one of the chicken with the chopsticks and without a moment of hesitation, he shoved the chicken in her mouth. Then, he proceeded to pull out the chopsticks. Why did Akihito do such a thing? Well, the two other option is let her starve or go to the cafeteria with her to buy some food. Since both are a pain in the ass, he did what he did. Of course, Mizuki was surprised and tried to grasp the situation. Her face gets red in embarrassment. She started chewing the chicken and swallowed it. It was then, the glares started getting more intense. The students whispered among themselves.

"Who does that delinquent think he is? 

"He thinks that he can just do whatever he wants with her? 

"His delinquent germs would get on our princess."

"Her pureness will get ruined." 

"Guys, let's kill him. We can kill him, right? I'll bring the torture gear and everything."

Flustered and red-faced, Mizuki called him out, "W-Why did you do such a thing?!"

"Because you were being a pain the ass. Plus, I don't want to leave a kouhai of mine starving."

His straightforward answer left Mizuki flabbergasted. The students gathered around them, strategizing how to attack Akihito. He ignored them and asked Mizuki, "So, how was it?" Still red from embarrassment, she answered, "I-It was delicious. Thank you, Floga-Senpai......" As she said that, everyone could see her very adorable blushing face. When the other students saw her in that state, the entire atmosphere of the class changed and the death glares stopped. All of the other students had only one facial expression. And that is...... The "I've seen an angel" expression.

***

It's now after school. Akihito had already arrived at his apartment, followed by Mizuki. After following Akihito to his door, Mizuki said to him, "I'm going to my apartment now. I'll be here in 10...... No, 5 minutes." Only after entering Akihito entered his apartment did Mizuki left.

(She finally left me alone. Wait, what if there's something else watching me?)

Akihito looked around him and found a tiny drone, the size of a fly, observing him.

(So, while she's not around, that will observe me instead, huh? She's so persistent that it's admirable.)

***

After changing out of his clothes, Akihito proceeded to exit out of the apartment only to be greeted by the tip of a water spear an inch away from his neck held by Mizuki, already standing in front of the door, "Where exactly are you going, Senpai?" She asked seriously. Ignoring the spear, Akihito nonchalantly answered, "The Supermarket at the mall. They're having a sale on ground beef there." 

"S-Supermarket?" She asked with full curiosity as she pulled the spear away from Akihito's neck. Noticing her reaction, Akihito asked, "You..... Don't know what that is?"

"D-Don't make fun of me! I know what a supermarket is. But....." "But.....?" "I've never been to one before actually." She said, fully serious. "Really?" Asked Akihito nonchalantly, not able to believe her. She nodded, "Yes. I was told not to go out that much. I've only have been to a convenience store only." 

"Then, wanna come with me?"

Her eyes lit up, clearly fascinated by the idea. She nodded without any hesitation, "Yes!" She answered excitedly.

***

A few minutes later, Akihito and Mizuki entered the supermarket. Mizuki looked around as if her entire world has expanded. She was curious about everything.

In the booth, where there are decorations.

"Oh, senpai! What's this? It looks like a frag grenade."

"No, that's just a decoration."

At the sports section.

"Senpai, is this a club? It appears to be missing the nails."

"No, that's just a regular baseball bat."

Then, they met a lady selling a toaster.

"Oh, I know what this is. I can't believe they're just selling it openly."

"That's just a toaster."

She picked it up.

"Yes. But I believe Uncle Raijin once said that you can put it in a tub of water to instantly kill someone when they get i-"

"Please don't even think about using it that way."

(What's with this girl? It's like she's been trained by a soldier as a child and never experienced the outside world. Wait, Raijin-san? As in Uncle Raijin? Chia-nee's father? I'll question her later.)

Finally, Akihito went to the ground meat and picked up a few packets of ground beef.

"Oh~! There's a lot of cuts of meat here!" Said Mizuki, fascinated .

(Looks like she's having a lot of fun.)

***

A few minutes later, they're done with their shopping and is now on their way home.

Mizuki exclaimed in joy, "That was really fun!"

Akihito asked her, "Just from going to the supermarket?"

"Yeah! I learned a lot today."

(Hmm..... Maybe I should ask her a few questions.)

"Rainfall. You've mentioned "Uncle Raijin" earlier. Is it the same Raijin as Chia-nee's father?"

"Yes. You see, 5 years ago, I started living with Chia-nee." 

"5 years? Then how come you've never been to a supermarket before?"

"Oh, I wasn't allowed to leave the house because my body used to be weak. So I started training under Uncle Raijin. After five years, I was able to transfer to Kidemonas last Fall and live with Chia-nee."

"I see."

Mizuki continued, "Uncle Raijin, Aunt Raishi and Chia-nee were all very nice to me. I really love living with them."

(Trained under Uncle Raijin, huh? I guess that explains everything.)

"Is that so? Today's dinner is Hamburg Steak. You're free to join us."

Raijin Foudre is a very famous magic knight who have fought many wars. His class is Spearman and his attribute is lightning. Raishi Foudre is Chiaki's mom, is the CEO of Foudre Corp. Her class is marksman and her attribute is lightning. Ever since she became the CEO, the company was very successful.

***

Right now, Akihito and Mizuki is in front of his apartment. Akihito opened the door and entered.

"Come in."

Mizuki entered, "Sorry for barging in."

"Have a seat in the living room while I prepare dinner."

Mizuki proceeded to do as he said. After about an hour, Akihito finished cooking dinner and set them on the table. 

He said to Mizuki, "Have a seat at the dinner table. I'm going to call my little sister."

"Your little sister?"

"Yes."

Akihito proceeded to go to the door to Akari's room. Mizuki was curious and followed him but kept her distance.

Akihito proceeded to knock on the door, "Akari. Dinner."

This time it was different. Akari immediately opened the door to her room and went out. She's a bit sleepy so her vision is not very clear, "Yes, I got it." She said, sleepily. She started rubbing her eyes and after a few seconds, her vision is clearer. She looked at her brother and then she noticed that there was an unfamiliar face behind him. Almost immediately, she froze. The unfamiliar face belongs to Mizuki.

Mizuki said to her, "Hi there. So you're Floga-Senpai's little sister?" Akari didn't reply back. Instead she ran straight back into her room. 

Mizuki was worried for a second and asked Akihito, "Did I scare her?"

"No, don't worry about it."

Akihito knocked on the door to her room once again, "Akari, that's rude of you. Properly greet her."

The door opened slightly and her head poke through it, "W-Who is that?!"

"My kouhai. She's here to have dinner with us. Properly greet her please."

"But that's social interaction and I don't support it!"

"I don't like social interaction as well but I don't like undeserved rudeness even more. So go and greet her properly." After a moment of hesitation, Akari decided to go out of her room. When she finally did, Akari found herself staring at Mizuki and thought to herself, "She's so pretty. Almost like a princess from a fairy tale." Mizuki noticed her staring and gave her a smile which made Akari a bit nervous.Akihito said to Akari, "Go on and introduce yourself, Akari."

Akari told Mizuki, "I'm Akari Floga. N-Nice to meet you," while simultaneously bowing.

Mizuki told her, "I'm Mizuki Rainfall. Nice to meet you too," while also simultaneously bowing.

Akari then thought that, "She seemed nice."

They all proceeded to sit down at the dining table. Mizuki looked down at her plate and thought, "So this is the 'Hamburg Steak' that Floga-Senpai made? I've had steak before but not of this variety."

Mizuki took the fork and knife, cut a part of it and took a bite. An expression of joy was painted on her face.

Akihito asked her, "How is it?"

Mizuki replied, "It's delicious!"

Then, the memory of what happened at lunchtime with Akihito came flooding back into her mind. She started blushing.

Akihito noticed this asked her, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

Then, Akihito came close to her ear and whispered, "Want me to feed you like this afternoon?"

Mizuki blushed even harder and stood up in protest, "I-I refuse! Please don't tease me, Senpai!"

Although it doesn't really show on his face, he's having a lot of fun teasing her, "I was joking." She sat back down while glaring at Akihito and pouting slightly. When Akari saw their interaction, she thought, "They get along...... Well?" 

***

Akihito is now doing the dishes in the kitchen while Akari and Mizuki are sitting in the living room. There was only silence between them. Soon, it started getting awkward. 

Mizuki thought to herself, "It's getting kinda awkward. Hmm...... In this situation, I should make conversation, right? Alright!"

"How old are you, Akari-chan?"

A bit surprised by her question, Akari answered, "I-I'm a third year at Kidemonas's middle school division this year."

"Eh~? Is that so?"

Akari nodded and asked her, "What about you, Mizuki-san?"

"I'm a first year at Kidemonas's high school division."

"I see....."

Then, it started getting awkward again as silence started filling the room.

Akari decided to compliment Mizuki, "You're so beautiful, Mizuki-san. You must be popular at school."

Blushing about the compliment, Mizuki answered, "T-That's not the case. You're cute too, Akari-chan! I bet you're popular as well."

"T-Thank you."

Both Akari and Mizuki are now blushing because they were complimented.

Mizuki then asked her, "Are you dating someone?"

Akari's blushing face suddenly turned into a sad one. She meekly answered, "I used to but...... Not anymore."

And now it gets awkward again. Akihito was watching the whole time as soon as he was done with the dishes. He was about to go to the living room when Mizuki decides to ask Akari another question.

"W-What are your hobbies?"

Akari became a bit nervous before answering with, "Well..... To put it simply...... I'm an otaku."

Mizuki was surprised by her answer. Curious, she asked her, "O-Otaku? What's that?"

A bit nervous, she answered, "W-Well..... I..... Read Manga and Light Novel. And I also watch Anime."

Mizuki became even more curious and proceeded to ask her, "Manga? Light Novel? What are those?"

"W-Well......"

"Is it okay if I ask you to show me?"

"S-Sure."

Akari got up, went to her room and grabbed one of her favourite manga and returned to he living room. She handed it Mizuki and told her, "Here." Mizuki took one of the manga. She observed the front and back cover before opening it. She started reading it. Akari observed her reactions as Mizuki went through each page. After about 15 minutes of reading, Mizuki finished. In a joyful tone, she told Akari, "This book is really fun and interesting to read!"

"I know, right?! Do you want to read more?" Mizuki thought about it but eventually decided against it, "No, that's fine. I'm about to leave anyway s-" Before she was able to finish, Akari cut her off and told her in a joyful tone, "It's fine! It's fine! You can take it home and read it! Wait here!"Akari dashed off to her room, grabbed volume 2 - 10 of the series, ran back to the living room and handed it all to Mizuki, "Here!" Mizuki took them, "T-Thank you." Akihito was happy observing their interaction.

(It's been a long time, since I last saw Akari smile like that.)

***

"I'll be going now, Senpai, Akari-chan," Mizuki told them while stepping out of the door. Akari waved her goodbye with a huge smile on her face, "Come again! Tell me what you think of the manga once you finished reading them!" And with that, Mizuki left. Akari wore a joyful expression on her face. Then, she thought to herself, "What a nice person. So she's Aki-nii's kouhai, huh? Wait a minute....... Why did Aki-nii brought her here? Could it be...... They're dating?!"

Akari looked at Akihito. He noticed her looking at him and looked back. Akari has an excited expression. Akihito said to her, "Just so you know, we aren't dating." But Akari didn't hear Akihito well because she was so excited about the thought. Akari ran back to her room, grabbed her phone and called the Floga Dojo landline. Akari's mother, Kaori Floga answered, "Hello? Oh, Akari? Good evening. What is it?" She asked her. Akari told her, "Mom! Aki-nii just brought a girl home! I think they're dating!" Kaori was shocked, "WHAT?! DEAR! AKI IS DATING A GIRL!" Kaori then dismissed the call. While all of this is happening, Akihito went to the living room and sat on the couch. As soon as he did, his phone started ringing. He answered. Kaori shouted out, "AKIHITO, ARE YOU DATING A GIRL??!! YOU ARE NOT HOMOSEXUAL?!" Akihito recoiled back a bit, surprised by the sudden shouting, "Please don't shout, mom." But, she didn't listen and continued, "ALTHOUGH I DON'T MIND IF YOU ARE HOMOSEXUAL, ARE YOU REALLY DATING A GIRL?! WITH A GIRL?! AKI, PLEASE SEND ME HER PICTU-"

*Beep*

Akihito dismissed the call. Then, he went to his sister's room. He walked over to Akari and stretched out her cheeks, "O-Ow! S-Stop it, Aki-nii. I-It hurts!" Irritated but still in a monotone, he told her, "Didn't you listen to me, just now? We aren't dating. Go and tell mom and dad you're wrong. Now."

"O-Okay......" Said Akari with her cheeks stretched out. Akari did as Akihito said.


	4. 1.3

It has been two days since that night. Mizuki is now in the student council's office, giving Sora the full report. Other than the two, only Chiaki is beside them.

Sora asked her, "So, nothing happened at all?"

"Yes." She firmly answered

Sora became deep in thought, "Hmm...... Well it can't be blame. It only has been only 3 days. But if this keeps up, we'll get nothing out of it. Maybe there's a more efficient way......" Then, he had an idea and said out loud, "Alright! Let's move on to plan B! Mizuki, I need you to seduce Akihito Floga!" As soon as he finished the sentence, Chiaki took out her gun, aimed it at Sora and chanted, "Blank Bolt." Sora once again screamed in pain as he gets shocked, "ARGH!" Once the shocking was done, Chiaki asked her, "President, what exactly are you trying to make a first-year do?"

"S-Sorry. I was just joking."

Chiaki's expression became even more violent, "Nobody jokes like that! Blank Bolt!"

"ARGH!!!"

After he was done getting electrocuted, his head laid on the table, with smoke emitting from his head.

Chiaki sighed and said to Mizuki, "For now, just keep observing him and report if anything weird happens, got it?"

"Yes."

Chiaki's expression soften. She said to Mizuki, "Sorry for making you do this."

"It's no problem. Chia-nee and the president has to train for the tournament after all."

"Thank you, Mizuki. We already asked Riku to do it but he refused."

"Like I said, it's no problem. I'll be going now, Chia-nee."

Seconds after Mizuki exited the Student Council, Chiaki let out a sigh. "What's with the sigh?" asked Sora, who is now getting up from his desk. "I'm worried about her." answered Chiaki, "Ever since she came her, she always did everything we asked her to do. And every time we, she never refused, not even once." 

"Eh~ Is that so? Isn't it the same as Riku?" said Sora nonchalantly. "No, Riku is different. Whenever he does something for us, he's always doing it of his own will and sincerity but, although very rarely, he would admit it if he can't do something or at least ask for help. But that girl is different. No matter how hard or unpleasant the task is, she never complain or refuse it, not even once. I wonder if it's because she's been in that house for so long."

"And that's why you're worried?" asked Sora. Chiaki nodded, "Yes."

"I see. But, what a surprise. " said Sora in a rather laid back manner, "I didn't you were capable or worrying about someone. I guess you're not just a stone-cold robot after all~!" This comment, without a doubt, definitely pissed off Chiaki who is now taking out her gun and aiming it at Sora, "Blank Bolt." After Sora finished getting electrocuted and screaming in pain, Chiaki gave him a stone-cold glare and said to him in a rather cold manner, "Don't ever utter the word 'robot' in front of me ever again."

"Y-Yes madam." answered Sora weakly.

***

It's now lunchtime. Akihito didn't cook lunch today so he went to the cafeteria and bought a yakisoba bread. Of course, Mizuki followed him. They're now on their way back to the classroom when suddenly, someone bumped into him on purpose, "Whoops~."

It was Akihito's classmate, Okumura. Behind him are his two "henchmen", Daichi and Kamui. 

Akihito only bowed down slightly, told Okumura, "Sorry," and bent down to pick up his bread that he dropped. After picking up the bread, he stood back up and tried to walk past the three but Okumura stopped him, "Whoa hold on. What's the rush? I just want to talk to you. You sure think you're high and mighty now that miss secretary is following you around. Why does she need to do that anyway?"

Mizuki answered his question, "My job is to observe him."

Daichi replied to her, "Huh?! Observe?!" 

Kamui then asked her, "Did you know what this guy did?"

Mizuki replied, "Yes."

Okumura then asked her, "Do you the know the reasoning behind it all?"

"No, I'm not aware."

Okumura continued, "Apparently, he beat up the student council president's little brother and his friends because the little brother raped his little sister."

Akihito clenched his teeth and his expression harden.

Mizuki was in shock. She immediately turned to Akihito and asked him, "What?! It's that true, Floga-Senpai?!"

Before Akihito could answer, Okumura continued, "No, it was proven to be false. Well, I bet that his slut of a sister is the one that caused it all. She just can't hold her desires in and that led to this guy beating the shit out of everyone. After all, the Floga siblings are all disgrace to their family."

The three of them started laughing. Akihito walked past them while Mizuki frantically followed him, not knowing what to think. Then, Akihito stopped, turned around and nonchalantly told Okumura, "Oh, I heard that your mother and father just got divorced recently. I wonder why? Oh right, your slut of a mother cheated on your father, didn't she?"

Okumura, in a fit of rage turned around and grabbed Akihito by the collar, "Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!" At this point, a crowd had formed around them. Akihito, satisfied by Okumura's reaction just gave him a grin. This only angered Okumura even more, "I'll teach you a lesson, you bastard!" Okumura swung his his fist towards Akihito's face. Akihito let the first one hit. However, when the second one came, he caught it with his left hand and proceeded to twist it. This caused Okumura to flinched a bit and loosen his grip on Akihito's collar. Akihito took this opportunity to punch Okumura in the face with his right fist. The punch caused Okumura to take a few steps back.

"Y-You bastard! How dare you!"

"By the way, you hit me first so this is self defence."

Before Okumura could take a step forward, a voice can be heard from among the crowd, "You two! Stop fighting!" The voice belonged to Kobayashi. She took a step out of the crowd, "Stop this at once!" Okumura calmed down and Akihito went back to his emotionless face. Kobayashi then started lecturing them, "In this school, your family status doesn't matter. Everything will be decided by your actions. If you two so wish to settle your dispute, do it in a more elegant way. In a magic duel."

Upon hearing this, Okumura said, "Hmpf. Fine by me! I, Riki Okumura, challenge you, Akihito Floga, to a magic duel!"

Kobayashi asked Akihito, "Akihito Floga, do you agree to his challenge?"

"I accept."

"See you at arena #3 after school. I'll crush you!"

Kobayashi then told the crow that formed to disperse. Akihito walked away. Mizuki followed after him, "S-Senpai, please wait." Akihito stopped and turned around to face Mizuki. Although his face is still emotionless, his eyes were fierce. When their eyes met, a chill went down her spine. Akihito told her, "Sorry but can you please not talk to me right now?"

"U-Understood."

***

It's after school. Right now, Akihito is in the waiting room at arena #3, waiting to be called. The waiting room are filled with weapons that the participants must take to use in battle. 

The weapons however doesn't actually hurt people. They're cloaked in phantom potion. This means the weapon will not hurt living creatures but will physically weaken the one that are hit by it by draining their mana. This does not apply to inanimate objects. The reasons why the weapons are cloaked with phantom potion is because this particular magic duel is a mock one, meaning it wasn't formally approved by the government. If it was then the weapons that they use would be real ones.

As for the use of magic, the participants are required to wear phantom bracelets on both of their hands and feet so that their magic won't harm the other participants. Normal students are required to pick a weapon in the waiting room while the student council are assigned special weapons by the school and are allowed to bring it anywhere.

Blaze asked Akihito, "Hey, are you sure about this, boy?"

"Yeah."

Right then, Akihito's name was announced. He got up, grabbed one of the Katanas in the room and attached the sheath of the sword to his belt. Then, he exited the waiting room and entered the path that lead into the arena. He started walking forward.

Blaze told him, "Make sure not to kill him, boy."

"I'll try not to."

Akihito entered the arena. His presence was greeted or rather boo'd by the audience. Standing in front of him is Okumura. His class is Tank, which is the reason why his weapon of choice is a hammer. Mizuki is in the audience, watching.

"Senpai," she muttered to herself, worried about him. Okumura scoffed and then in a mocking tone, he told Akihito, "Your eyes are dead. Has anyone told ever told you that?"

Akihito instantly replied, "Does the mirror count?"

This irritated Okumura, "Hmpf. Be cheeky all you want now. I..... Will make you dead like your eyes!"

The MC announced, "We will now start the magic duel between Akihito and Okumura. This is only a mock one so their weapons will not do actual damage to one another. The winner will be decided when one of the participants admit defeat or gets knocked unconscious. Both participants, get ready! We will begin in 3! 2! 1! GO!"

Okumura charged towards Akihito, ready to swing his hammer. Once Okumura was within 3 feet of Akihito, he swung down the hammer. Akihito was able to successfully dodged by jumping back right before the hammer make contact. The hammer hit the ground where Akihito was. Okumura lifted the it back up. Cracks can be seen formed at where his hammer was.

"What's wrong? Running away?"

Akihito took the sheathed sword off his belt. He took a stance, similar to that of a baseball's batter.

Upon seeing this, Okumura mocked him, "Hey hey hey! What exactly are you doing?! You're gonna fight with your sword sheathed?! Are you stupid?" Without changing his tone, Akihito asked him, "What's wrong? Scared?" Okumura became enraged, "Don't be ridiculous! I'll show you, the difference between our power!"

Okumura charged towards Akihito once again but this time, faster. Okumura did not notice this because he was blinded with rage however, Akihito's left hand is enveloped in flames. Once Okumura was close enough, Akihito aimed at Okumura with his left hand and chanted, "Fire ball." A fire ball was shot and hit Okumura directly in the face. Of course, the fire ball didn't harm Okumura but when the fire ball made impact, sparks of flames flew about, blocking his vision temporarily. This also caused Okumura to drop his hammer. Akihito then took this opportunity to swung the sheathed sword towards Okumura's face. It him square in the face. Then, Akihito hit him again. And again. And again until his face became a bloody mess. He hit him in the stomach with the tip of the sheathed sword right before hitting him again in the face.You might be wondering how Okumura is getting injured even though the weapons are cloaked in phantom potion. The answer to that is, the sheath of the sword wasn't cloaked with anything. It's just a normal sheath, meaning anyone could get hurt by it.

After that last hit, Okumura fell down to the ground. Akihito continued to hit his body with the sheathdd sword again and again, turning his body into a bruised and bloody mess. A few hits later, Okumura started begging, "S-Stop! P-Please! I-I concede defeat!" The audience sat in silence and in awe, shocked by the scene before them. Akihito stopped, turned around and started walking away. The MC was silent, shocked at what just happened. Only after Akihito walked a good distance from Okumura did he came back to his senses. He grabbed the mic and was about to announce Akihito as the winner when...... In an almost whispering tone, Okumura said, "Just kidding." Okumura quickly grabbed his hammer off the ground and charged towards Akihito, ready to strike him all while Akihito's back is turned.

Akihito heard the sound of footsteps nearing him, Akihito took his Katana out of his sheath. The Katana's blade was enveloped in flames. He chanted, "Floga Sword-Style, Fourth Form." Just as Okumura was 4 ft within him, Akihito stopped walking, took on the Sha no Kamae stance and finished the chant, "Full Moon." Right before Okumura's hammer was able to hit him, Akihito did a full 360° spin, hitting Okumura with the sword right in the stomach and sending him flying across the arena until he crashed into the arena's wall. "Congratulations, you did exactly what you said you were going to do earlier. Showing the difference between our power, that is." Those were the last words that Okumura heard from Akihito before he became unconscious. Akihito proceeded to walked out of the arena. When Akihito finally reached the waiting room, Blaze decided to speak up, "Don't you think you went too far, boy?"

"That's what he gets for insulting my little sister."

***

Akihito is now in front of his apartment along with Mizuki. Akihito's hand reached out for the handle of the door. Before it could, Mizuki tugged on the sleeve of Akihito's uniform.

Akihito turned around and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Ah. N-No, it's just...... I won't be coming over for dinner tonight since Chia-nee doesn't have combat practice, today."

"Is that so? Bye."

Before Mizuki could say anymore, Akihito opened the door and entered. 

"I'm home," he said even though he wasn't expecting an answer.

Akari greeted him back, "Welcome home."

This surprised Akihito although it doesn't really show on his face.

Akari went to Akihito, "You're home late today, Aki-nii."

"And you're actually able to went out of your room before dinner time and greet me home. Good job." after saying that, he patted Akari on the head. Akari started blushing and slapped his hand off her head, "Stop that....! I'm not a child anymore."

"Then, do you want a hug instead?"

"N-NO!"

"Even though you do it all the time whenever there's thunder? I still remember you begging me to let you in my room because you're scared."

She then lightly hit Akihito's body several times, "S-Shut up!"

Akihito smiled.

(I will protect you, no matter what.)

***

Mizuki entered her apartment, "I'm home."

Chiaki greeted her, "Welcome home. I've already prepared the bath so you can go ahead and take one first."

"Yes."

Mizuki went off to her room, set her bag on the desk and went off to take a bath. 

After a few minutes, Mizuki laid down in the bathtub.

She became deep in thought, "Is what Okumura-senpai said true? Then, that means Floga-Senpaisenpai was falsely accused of being guilty when the real criminal is Kaze, the president's little brother. How they can act happy like that when they're both suffering?"

The door to the bathroom was knocked. It was Chiaki who knocked. She asked Mizuki, "Is the bath hot enough?"

Mizuki only answered with a, "Yes."

"Is it okay if I come in?"

Mizuki paused for a moment before answering, "Sure."

Chiaki entered the bath and then the bathtub. She let out a sigh of relief, "This is nice, right?"

"Yeah......"

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that look on your face, again. Whenever you're anxious about something or someone, you always make that expression."

"Oh......."

"So, what's wrong? It's related to Akihito, isn't it?"

Mizuki nodded. Chiaki let out a little giggle before saying to Mizuki, "S-Sorry. You two just met and you're already concerned for him..... I just find that funny. Wait, did he....... do something to you?" Despite Chiaki laughing, Mizuki's expression didn't change. This greatly concerned Chiaki. Chiaki changed her expression and tone to a more serious and asked her, "Wait, he didn't do anything to you, did he? Mizuki shook her head. Then, she tell Chiaki what happened this afternoon. Chiaki was shocked and stayed silent. She then got up, "Sorry, I'll head out first." Chiaki went out of the bathroom. Mizuki stayed silent and then thought, "Should I not have tell her?"

***

Once again, it was nighttime. The time where darkness rules the world. Okumura locked himself in his bedroom, furious at the result of the match. He slammed his fist into the wall, "Shit......! Why did I have to lose to that scumbag of all people!" He repeatedly slammed his fist into the wall, If only I had more power...... I can defeat him! I can show that piece of shit who's more superior!" A mysterious voice then spoke to him, "Power, you say?" Okumura was surprised by the voice and turned around to see his bedroom window unlocked and a demonic creature was near it.

He took a few steps back, scared by the creature.

"W-Who..... What are you?! S-Stay away!"

The demon did not listen and took a step forward, nearing herself to Okumura, "My name is Parthena. I'm the demon known as the Excile. But enough about me. You wish for power, don't you? Well, I've got just the thing." Parthena took out a mysterious looking stone. It is round in shap and has a metallic black exterior. On the centre is a mint green stone. This is a Excile Stone. Along with this stone, Parthena took out a metallic black device. The body of the device is shaped similar to the stone but it is slightly larger but mostly hollow as if it's a slot. On the side of the device's body is a metallic purple button. This device is called the Exciliser. Parthena showed it to Okumura, "This Excile Stone and the Exciliser will grant you an incredible amount of power." The fear in Okumura's eyes quickly turned into fascination. Thoughts emerged into his head, "Incredible amount of power.....? If what this creature said is true, then I can use that to kill Akihito Floga.....!"

Magissa asked him, "Do you want it?" She bridged the distance between the two items and Okumura by stepping closer to him. His two hands slowly reaches out for the two before Magissa pulled it away from him, "If you want it, then it's going to cost you." She said almost seductively. 

"O-Of course! I'm willing to pay any amount!" Replied Okumura with confidence.

Magissa told him the price of the stone and the Exciliser. He quickly went to grab the money and came back.He showed her the amount, "Will this be enough?" "I'll take it," she said before taking the money and handing him the two items. Okumura took the items with his hands that are trembling in Excitement, "S-So how do I use it?" Magissa let out little sadistic laugh before saying, "Equip the Exciliser on your left hand's wrist." "L-Like this?" Said Okumura before putting the Exciliser on his left hand's wrist. As soon as he did, almost fang-like metallic wristband in the colour of gun metal grey emerged out of the bottom left side of the Exciliser, extended out and connected with the bottom right side, covering his whole wrist, "W-What's with this thing?" He said, surprised. Magissa continued, "Now pressed the button on top of the stone, insert it in the slot of the Exciliser and press the purple button on it." "I-I got it." Okumura pressed the button on top of the stone. *Boar!* Said the stone as a dark purplish aura came out of it. Okumura ignored the sound it made and immediately inserted the stone into the Exciliser's slot. *Get Ready.* Okumura pressed the purple button. *Excilise!* A dark aura enveloped his entire body. He screamed out, overwhelmed by the power. All of a sudden, the darkness cleared out. Okumura's human body was nowhere to be found. What's left behind is a demon, resembling a boar. In his hand, is a hammer, covered in spikes. Throughout his body are several mint green dots forming the shape of the boar constellation. He roared out loud, amazed by his newfound power he celebrated, "With this power...... I'll be able to kill him! Hahaha....... HAHAHAHA!"

***

Akihito set his foot on the playground, near the apartment area. The reason he is here is because Mizuki called earlier, wanting to meet up. He saw Mizuki sitting on one of the swings and walked up to her. Akihito asked her, "What's wrong? Why did you suddenly call me here?" He said while sitting on the swing next to her. Mizuki asked him, "I..... Have been meaning to ask..... are you okay, Senpai?" Akihito quickly replied, "If this is about what Okumura said then I'm perfectly fine. You saw what happened at the mock duel earlier, right? Do not waste your time worrying about me. It's not worth it." Mizuki tightened her grip around the swing. Akihito said to her, "Is that all? If that's so, I'm leaving," while getting up. Just as he's about to walk off, Mizuki grabbed his hand, "Wait, please."

Akihito turned around to face her, "What? Do you have anything more to say?"

Mizuki resolved herself and asked Akihito, "If it's okay, can you tell me the truth about what happened?"

"Didn't you hear what I said just now? Worrying over me is a waste of ti-"

Mizuki cut him off, "Floga-Senpai, you don't have to endure it all alone! At the very least, share your burden with me, Senpai." After hearing that, Akihito looked at Mizuki's expression and could see her completely serious about this. He became puzzled and unsure of what to do. Eventually, he decided to sit back on the swing. He sighed, "Fine. Since you're so persistent, I'll tell you. It's not even a big secret anyway. Do you know about the rivalry between the Tornade and my family?"

Mizuki answered, "Yes. Yours and the president's family has been battling for decades trying to decide whose sword technique is more superiot

Akihito continued, "Yeah. But..... Suddenly one day, the president's little brother, Kaze, suddenly became friends with my little sister. She was heads over heels for him. I was suspicious of it but I said nothing because she looked so happy to be with him."

Akihito clenched his fist out of frustration and continued his story, "One day, after I finished training, I got an anonymous email. Telling me to go to a location. The message said something about Akari getting attacked. I quickly grabbed the nearest weapon, a wooden sword as a just in case precaution and quickly headed to where Akari is. When I got there......... I saw Akari....... getting raped by him." Remembering that scene only devastated Akihito but he suppressed himself because he knew, his pain doesn't even come close to how much Akari suffered, "She was surrounded by many of his goons and she was gagged. I still remember her...... Struggling in pain. And that's when I beat them all up."

The whole time, Mizuki said nothing and only listened to what Akihito is saying. Akihito continued, "A bit after the incident, I was in court. Even though I told them everything that happened, nobody believed me and I was declared guilty. That's because, the judges, the prosecutor and even my defense lawyer were all bribed by the Tornade family." "What?!" Said Mizuki, shocked, "The President's Family did that.....?!" "Yeah. As a result, my family lost almost everything. As for Akari, her classmates belittled her. Calling her a whore and a piece of shit just like her brother. Each and every day, they all harassed her to no end or so I was told until she became a shut-in. It's all my fault. I made her suffer. She's not at fault. But no one would believe me. No matter how hard I try, it always end up the same. In the end, I only have myself to blame for all of this."

Akihito looked down. An expression of remorse can be seen on his face.

"No. You're wrong."

Akihito turned his head to face Mizuki. Their eyes met. Mizuki laid her hand on his.

"You're wrong, Senpai. You're not at all to blame for this! You and Akari don't deserve to be treated like this! Even if no one is willing to believe you, I..... I believe you, Senpai!"

(Her hand..... is warm......)

Akihito only sat there in silence, amazed by her sincerity. He then said "T-Thank you," to her.

Mizuki realized that she's holding his hand. She started blushing a bit and let go.

Then, they both just sat there in silence. It slowly started getting awkward with each second passing.

Akihito snapped themselves out of the awkwardness by making a suggestion, "We should get going, now." 

"Y-Yeah."

They both get up, ready to leave. 

That's when, a large dark figure emerged from thin air and landed near them. The impact it's landing made on the ground was massive.

The large dark figure was a demon resembling a boar. On its chest are blue dots resembling the boar constellation. It stood high and mighty in front of them. The demon looked at Akihito directly in the eyes and said to him, "Found you...... Akihito Floga!"


	5. 1.4

"Found you...... Akihito Floga!"

Both Akihito's and Mizuki's battle instincts kicked in and made them very alert. Although Akihito is more calm while Mizuki is more determined to defend herself. Mizuki observed the Excile's bodily features, "A demon in Honshu?! The rumors are true after all!" Noted Mizuki. She readied herself to fight and was about to cast Water Spear but before she could, Akihito grabbed her hand, "We're running."

They both ran out of the park quickly. The Excile started chasing them. Akihito and Mizuki tried to get as far away from him as possible until they reached an empty alley. They're able to heard it's footsteps from afar. Mizuki then made a suggestion, "Senpai, I think we should fight it. There's no other wa-" Before she could finish, she felt a hard hit on her head and fell unconscious. Akihito caught her right before her body fell to the ground. He laid her body against the concrete wall. Akihito took out Blaze and held him in his left hand, "Don't you think you're a bit rough on her, boy?"

"Is there any other way to knock someone unconscious?"

"I guess not."

Blaze could sense that the Excile is nearing and alerted Akihito, "He's coming, boy!

"Then, let's get started already."

Akihito pressed the button on top of Blaze.

*BLAZE!*

A red magic circle formed on the Wizcaster and started spinning. The handle of the Wizcaster came out. He grabbed the Wizcaster with his right hand. Right then, the Boar Excile appeared before him and screamed out loud, "AKIHITO FLOGA!!!"

Blaze remarked, "Must be hard being popular, eh? Hee hee hee."

Akihito pressed the first button on the Wizcaster.

*Change Spell!*

The Boar Excile was about to attack but stopped to see what Akihito was about to do. Akihito pulled the handle of the Wizcaster, put Blaze into the slot and pushed the handle back in.

*Red! Are you ready?!*

A magic circle formed at the tip of the Wizcaster.

*Wizard, Ranger!*  
*Wizard, Ranger!*  
*Wizard, Ranger!*

Akihito aimed the tip of the Wizcaster towards the Boar Excile. This alerted the Excile. He started charging towards Akihito. Akihito then said, "Wiz Change." He pressed the trigger on the Wizcaster. The body of a dragon in the form of red flaming aura came out of the magic circle and flew towards the direction of the Excile. The Excile ducked and stood back up only to be hit in the back when the dragon did a U-turn. The Excile fell down to the ground while the dragon flew straight towards Akihito. The Dragon slammed right into Akihito and turned into flames, enveloping his entire body. The flames then dispersed into thin air and Akihito had transformed into a Wizardranger. Just like before, flames in the shape of a katana's blade emerged out of the Wizcaster's top. Akihito brushed it off using the back of his left arm.

*Wiz Katana!*

Akihito said to the Excile, "Samurai of Flames, WizRed." The Boar Excile gets up. He readied his hammer. Akihito took on the Seigan no Kamae stance. They both slowly stepped towards each other until they came to a stop when they're only a few feet away from each other. Akihito carefully observed the Excile's movements. The Boar Excile then jumped towards him and swung his hammer down. Akihito dodged it by rolling forward. The hammer hit the ground instead but the Excile quickly lifted the hammer up, turned around and swung it towards Akihito.

Akihito quickly turned around and guarded the attack with the sword's blade. He got up, shoved the hammer to the side using the katana's blade and proceeded to slash the Excile's body. The Excile flinched a bit and took a few steps back. Akihito puts himself back in the Seigan no Kamae stance. Before the Excile could regain back his composure, Akihito took a few steps towards the Excile and started slashing his body several times. The last slash knocked the Excile down to the ground. It's body rolled and slammed onto the concrete wall of the building.

The Boar Excile got up. He lifted his left arm up with his hand wide open. Black pressurised air can be seen forming in the palm of his hand. Upon seeing this, Akihito decided to cast a spell and his left hand gets enveloped in red hot flames.

The Boar Excile aimed at Akihito and shot a black ball of pressurised air towards Akihito. This spell is called 'Dark Aero Blast'. Akihito was able to easily deflect the ball away using his katana. After that, Akihito quickly aimed at the Excile with his left hand and shot out a stream of flames at the Excile. It screamed in pain as it's entire body gets burned. This spell is called 'Dragon's Breath'. After being blasted by an intense wave of flames, The Boar Excile fell down to his knees. Feeling hopeless, he started begging for his life, "P-Please, don't kill me! I don't want to die! I just got this power! I beg you! Please! I'll do anything!"

"And why should I do that when you tried to kill me?" Asked Akihito, "If I kill you now, nobody would know I did it." After saying that, Akihito lodged his Katana into the Excile's right leg, just above his shin. The Excile screamed in pain as blood splurged out of the wound, "ARGH!!!" The Excile started getting more even more scared and desperate. He started thinking of ways to pursue Akihito, "Shit....! How can trick this guy?!"

Out of desperation, he hatched up a plan and said to Akihito, "W-Wait! If you kill me then you'll be no different than me for trying to kill you, right?! Y-You'll stoop down the same level as me!" Akihito didn't say anything and only stayed silent for a moment. The Excile started getting even more scared for his life and trembled in fear, hoping his trick would work. The silence was eventually broken when Akihito said to him, "Yeah, you're right." Akihito pulled the Katana out of his leg, "I understand. I won't kill you. I don't want to be a murderer after all."

The Excile let out a sigh of relief and had an expression of joy on his face, "Thank you!" He said to Akihito. This expression of joy he has however quickly disappeared when Akihito scoffed and said to him, "I was joking. Unfortunately for you, I'm already several levels below you. I've committed murder several times already. What's one more body?" Those words caused a spark of fear to consume the Excile's entire body. He started crawling his entire body backwards, desperate to escape.

"So...... Get lost."

Red hot flames emerged out of Akihito's katana, lighting up an area of the alley they're in. As the flames get reflected in the Excile's eyes, he could see his entire life flashing before his eyes, "I-I don't want to die!" Is what he screamed out before immediately turning around, getting up and started running away as fast as his legs can carry him through the now brightly lit alley. However, he wasn't that fast to begin with as his leg is injured. It was already too late for him to escape. Akihito started slashing in a motion similar to writing the letter X in the direction of the Excile. The flames from his Katana formed a projectile in the shape of an X. Once he was done, the projectile flew straight towards the Boar Excile at incredible speed. This spell is called Floga Sword-Style, Fourth Form: Cross Flame. This spell is basically a stronger version of the Second Form: Crescent Moon. 

Although the Excile was fast, the projectile was able to caught up with him. Eventually, the projectile hit him directly in the back, imprinting an X mark made out of flames on it. As he fell down because of the impact that came from being hit, his entire back started being engulfed by the flames. He screamed in pain and rolled across the ground, trying to put the flames out but couldn't stop the flames from spreading onto his entire body. After a few seconds of him being burned alive, the flames dispersed into thin air and the darkness of the Excile exited out of the host, leaving behind only a human body. Blaze complimented him, "Fuh~. Good job, boy!"

"Thank you." Akihito walked to whete body of the Excile's host is. When he reached it, he found Okumura, "So it was Okumura." Said Akihito. "That sure was fast. I thought they would wait at least 3 days before giving him an Excile Stone at 7:30 P.M." Blaze added.

"That's..... oddly specific."

After that, Akihito called Takeo and asked him to bring the ambulance to this alley. Then, he undid his transformation by pushing the first button on the Wizcaster, pulling the handle, taking out Blaze, pushing the handle back in and pressing the trigger. A reddish white light enveloped his entire before disappearing completely along with the armour. Akihito turned around and was about to go to where Mizuki is to pick her up and carry her home when......

"Senpai?"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
